Hatred and Love
by AlExAt
Summary: Isabella Swan is a freshman at forks high school. She only has one friend and her crush hates her guts for reasons unknown. What happens when they are forced to work on a school project together? All Human.
1. Rosalie Hale Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Prologue

I sat there and watched as the tiny letters on the screen disappeared one by one. I had spent hours trying to write this essay but it was impossible to focus on schoolwork when one of the hottest guys in the school was sitting next to me, staring at me with hatred in his eyes. It was almost scary. Almost.

Chapter 1: Rosalie Hale Happened

I was running, as fast as I could, praying that I wouldn't trip. If I didn't make it, I would be in a load of trouble.

I watched in horror as the doors began to close. "Wait!" I yelled, picking up my pace.

The doors remained open just long enough for me to get on the bus. "Few" I let out a breath and smiled. I made it on the bus. My dad wouldn't kill me for making him leave work early again so that he could drive me to school.

I looked for a seat and saw one next to my friend Angela. "Hi Bells." Angela greeted me as I took a seat.

"Hi Ang," I replied. "Did you understand the Algebra Homework?"

"Not at all." Angela sighed. "Mr. Varner needs to actually teach us instead of going on and on about why lost is the greatest tv show of all time." She giggled.

It was true. Mr. Varner spends every class period ranting about how lost was the best show ever and then he gives us homework or a test on something that we didn't learn.

I was a freshman at Forks High School. Everybody in forks knows each other. We all grew up together; no one new ever came to live in Forks. Forks is a pretty boring town, so when there is the tiniest bit of gossip, everyone has heard of it within five minutes and it lasts for years. That's how I ended up with only one friend and my crush hating my guts.

Once upon a time, back in the fifth grade, I was best friends with a girl named Alice Cullen. I had a crush on her adopted brother Edward. She knew that I liked him and she told me that she was fine with it. Alice and I did everything together, that is, until Rosalie Hale happened.

Rosalie Hale was the most popular girl in school. She was the classic blonde mean girl. She had the two idiots that followed her around, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. She was dating Emmet Cullen, one of the most popular guys in school. And for some reason, Rosalie hated me.

Alice and I had been eating lunch when Rosalie, Jessica, and Lauren came over to our table. Rosalie actually pushed me out of my seat and started to talk to Alice. "So Alice," she started, "We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us some time"

I had managed to get up by that time and turn my best glare on Rosalie. "I was sitting there." I said.

"And now I'm sitting here." She snapped back.

That's when the greatest moment of my life occurred because I heard the velvety voice that I would recognize anywhere.

"Hey Bella, Alice, why don't you two come and sit with us?" Edward said waving us over to sit with him, Tyler Crowley, Angela Webber, Tanya Denali, and Eric Yorkie.

I grabbed my lunch off the table from in front of Rosalie and started walking over to Edward's table. When I got there, I was hurt to realize that Alice wasn't with me. I looked back and saw her still sitting there, still talking to Rosalie.

"Just ignore them." I heard a female voice say to me. I looked over to see that it was Angela Webber. "Sit down," she continued, "we won't bite."

I sat down in the seat next to Edward and looked back at Alice again. I was relieved to see that she was getting up. I watched as she grabbed her lunch and pushed in her chair. My feeling of relief was short lived as Alice began to follow Rosalie back to her table.

Edward must have seen the look on my face because he wrapped his arm around me and said, "Don't worry about her Bella, she'll get over it and everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." I tried to smile but it must not have been convincing because he continued, "Come on I've known Alice since we were three years old, this is just one of her passing phases. Don't you remember when she was a vegetarian?" I laughed at that because Alice had lasted for about fifteen minutes before she was "going to die" unless she ate a chicken nugget.

"Your right." I said, smiling now.

"Besides she's probably just going over there to annoy Emmet. You know she can't annoy him enough at home so she's probably just getting some more annoying in now."

Emmet was Alice's brother, they were twins but you wouldn't guess it by looking at them because Emmet was a giant while Alice was a dwarf.

I laughed at that and looked over to Emmet's table to see Alice sticking her tongue out at him and as I was about to look back to my lunch when I noticed Rosalie glairing at me.  
I turned my attention back to the people in front of me. "Ignore Rosalie." Angela told me.

By the next day, neither Edward nor Alice would even look at me. Angela became my only friend and we've remained friends ever since.

To this day, I still don't know what happened that neither Alice nor Edward will talk to me but I am positive that Rosalie Hale had something to do with it.

I was interrupted from my musings by Angela nudging me. "We're here," she said when I finally looked at her.

I looked up to see that we were indeed at school. With a huff, I got up and mentally prepared myself to face another day of school.

**a/n please review**


	2. Reassigning Your Seats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 2: Reassigning Your Seats

I walked into the cafeteria talking to Angela about rescheduling our weekend plans. It was 6th period now, which meant lunchtime. I had biology next period and Angela had heard that Mr. Banner was going to assign a group project that was due Monday. So instead of shopping with Angela, I would be working with Mike Newton on a project.

I've had to work with Mike before on assignments because we were lab partners. He never wanted to do any work, so I would go and do the entire assignment because I didn't want to get a bad grade.

We were standing in line to buy food now and I tried to look ahead to see what they were serving when I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I put my hand up to my head to see what it was as I turned around to see who hit me with something. I couldn't find whatever it was and there was no one behind me so I let it go.

"So Bella, did you hear about what Jessica did last night?"

"No, what did she do?"

"I heard that she and Eric Yorkie were caught making out behind the dumpsters."

"But I thought she was going out with Mike."

"She was but apparently they had a fight about an hour before that,"

By this time we were paying for our food. I had a slice of pizza with a water bottle and Angela had a salad with pink lemonade. We walked over to our usual table near the door and sat down.

"Why does that girl have to cheat on Mike? Now I'm going to have to hear about it all through Biology and all through this weekend."

"Ha-ha," Angela teased.

The rest of lunch went by in a blur. As I walked to Biology, I was thinking about a song I'd heard on the radio last night. I couldn't get the tune out of my head. I walked in the room and almost didn't notice that everyone was standing in the front of the room.

I looked up to see Mr. Banner standing in front of everyone saying, "…and that's why I am reassigning your seats."

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, I was getting away from Mike and his annoyingness but on the other hand, I could be assigned someone worse.

Mr. Banner started walking around the room, pointing out seats, stating who would sit there. Finally, he said my name. I walked over to the seat he was pointing at, and sat down. I held my breath as I waited for him to announce who would be my lab partner from now on.

"Edward Cullen."

No! How could this happen? I have been avoiding this day since the fifth grade. Edward came over and sat next to me with a glare on his face.

Edward and I used to spend a lot of time together. I had been Alice's best friend so of course I spent a lot of time at her house. Naturally Edward and I became pretty close. I'm sure I would have been close with Emmet too but he had always been out: Hanging out with friends, sports practice. It had always hurt me when Alice had abandoned me but it hurt me a little more when after Edward had consoled me at lunch, he began to hate me.

"So," I looked up to see Mr. Banner had finished assigning seats and was now standing in the front of the room. "Over this weekend, I want you and your new lab partners to put new lyrics to a song of your choice. Now I will be coming around to assign two vocabulary words to each group. These words are what your going to make your song about. Any questions?"

**A/n please review**


	3. Can I Have a Different Lab Partner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 3: Can I Have a different Lab Partner

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner called.

"Can I have a different Lab Partner?"

"No, any other questions?" Mr. Banner looked around the room again.

I could see Edward raise his hand again. "Can we work on the project individually then?" I heard him asking. His questions were starting to hurt me and I struggled to hold back my tears.

"No," Mr. Banner sighed rubbing his head, "any other questions not from Mr. Cullen." He looked around and seeing that no one raised their hands, walked back to the front of the room and grabbed a pile of papers from his desk. He passed them out and when I got mine, I looked down to see that it was a list of words and that two of them were highlighted. They were "Metaphase" and "Anaphase." When I looked back up, I saw Mr. Banner was halfway to the front of the room.

"Okay class, today we are going to continue taking notes" There was a collective groan from the class. He started writing on the board and I zoned out, copying the notes.

When there was about five minutes left before the end of the period, we stopped copying notes. "Okay, you have about five minutes to talk to your partner and decide when you're going to work on your projects. " Mr. Banner Said.

"I turned to look at Edward and saw that he was glaring at me. We stayed like that for I don't know haw long.

"Ummm" I said, finally breaking the silence between us.

"You can come over my house tomorrow at eleven." He said, his glare never wavering,

The bell rang then and he stood up and left before I could say anything else. I stood up, gabbed my bag and walked to gym.

I went into the locker-room and got changed. I walked out and went to my normal spot. Coach Clapp took roll and told us that we would be playing basketball today. Our teams were assigned and we started playing. It was my team verses Mike Newton's team. We were playing and I was actually doing pretty good until instead of catching the ball it bounced off my hand and smacked into Mike Newton's face.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He assured me. No one tried to pass me the ball after that and by some miracle we won.

After Gym, I went to my locker packed my books and went outside to wait for the bus.

**A/n Please Review **


	4. I Am Going To Die

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 4: I Am Going To Die

I sat outside doing some of my homework when I saw a shadow above me. I looked up to see that it was Angela.

"The bus is here." She told me. I looked past her and sure enough the yellow bus was sitting there, doors opened.

"Wow, I must not have been paying attention." I said as I stood up, grabbing my bag. I got on the bus and took the seat six seats back. Angela sat down in the seat in front of me and our balding bus driver shut the door. The bus started to move and I got lost in my thoughts of this weekend.

I would have to work with Edward Cullen at his house. Oh my gosh, I thought, He is going to murder me then burry my body in his big back yard. I am going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I repeated this over and over again in my head.

"Bella, Bella…" I looked up to see Angela waving her hand in front of my face. I looked up again. "You've been zoning out a lot today… Anyway we're at your stop."

"Oh thanks. Do you want to come over, I need to talk to someone."

"Sure." She said. We got off the bus and walked down my street in silence. When we got to my front door I dug around in my pocket, trying to find my key. I found it after a minute, but by the time we got inside, we were freezing.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate." I told her while taking off my coat. I walked into the kitchen to see that the light on the phone was blinking, signaling that there was a message. I walked over to it and hit the play button. First there was one of those automated recordings that stores send out so I tuned that out as I started to make the hot chocolate.

"Bella." I listened closer to the messages hearing my father's voice saying my name. "It's dad, I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be home late tonight so you might want to make yourself something to eat. Bye." Well this isn't good, I thought, my dad would probably sleep in late tomorrow so he won't see me before I go to the Cullen's. That means that he won't know where I am, which means that when Edward kills me he won't know who did it to avenge my murder.

I was interrupted from my inner rambling by the fire alarm going off.

"Bella, Bella, what's going on in there?" I heard Angela Yell.

A/n Sorry its so short, I just wanted to get a chapter up. I promise the chapters will be longer. I haven't updated in a while because I was having computer problems so I am sorry about that too. Please review.


	5. I'm Actually Here To See Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 5: I'm Actually Here To See Edward

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela kept yelling for me.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back, waving a towel around to clear the smoke. Luckily nothing had caught on fire.

Angela came in and helped me dissipate the smoke.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Nothing, I was just distracted."

"What's up with you today? You've been acting pretty weird."

"Well when we got into biology class, everyone was standing in the front of the room because we were changing seats…" I trailed off.

"And?"

"And my new partner is Edward Cullen!" I practically screamed at her. "And now I have to go to his house tomorrow to do this assignment and he's going to kill me and Charlie is coming home late so I won't know where I'm going and I won't see him so he won't know who did it and, and, and…" I trailed off again realizing that I was babbling and that Angela probably had no idea what I was saying.

"First of all, you have to calm down. Second, I'm sure Edward won't kill you. And third, if you won't get to talk to Charlie and you want him to know where you're going than just leave him a note."

"That's it a note, I'll leave him a note! Angela you're a genius!" I exclaimed giving her a huge hug.

Angela left later that night and after eating, I went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, got dressed, grabbed something to eat, and wrote a note to Charlie. (Yes I was still worried that Edward was going to kill me.) I grabbed my book bag and walked to the bus stop.

After about five minutes of waiting the bus finally came and I got on. I got off at the stop closest to the Cullen's house and started walking.

When I reached the Cullen's door I stared at it for a second. Okay Bella, I thought to myself, you can do this. All you have to do is knock. That's it just knock.

I slowly raised my arm, quietly knocking on the door.

Suddenly, I heard the rustling of leaves like someone was walking towards me. I slowly turned around all the while thinking that this was it. Edward was going to kill me.

"Ahhh" I let out a small scream when I heard the door opening.

"Oh my gosh! Sweetie are you all right?" I heard a motherly voice ask as I turned around. "Bella, Bella Swan, is that you?"

"Hi Esme." I said.

"Oh my, where have you been? We haven't seen you around here in ages." I let out a low, nervous chuckle. "Well you must be here to see Alice. Let me go get her." She turned around and was yelling for Alice before I could say anything. "Al…"

"Wait." I cut her off mid scream. "I'm actually here to see Edward. We have to do a biology assignment together."

"Oh." She said. "Then I'll go get him for you." She walked away from me going upstairs to get Edward I presumed.

Not a full minute after she left, I heard a different female voice coming from the stairwell. "What's with all the yelling down here? Some of us are tying to get their beauty sleep." The voice got louder and louder and then I saw a shadow of a petite girl that could only be one person. Alice Cullen.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" She asked snottily.

"I have to work with Edward on a Biology project." I stated emotionlessly.

Oh great, I thought. I got so caught up in thinking that Edward was going to kill me that I forgot about Alice and what she would do when she saw me in her house.

**A/n please review**


End file.
